


Champagne Kisses

by KpopOracle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, tipsy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: You've had a few glasses of champagne and retreat to the mansion's library to gather your wits. What would happen if a flirty Shotaro is there before you?
Relationships: Osaki Shotaro/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Champagne Kisses

You weren't sure how you got to this point. You had been at the dinner party, they had served dessert, champagne, and then everyone broke off into groups in the different rooms of the small mansion. The evening must have cost the host a fortune.

  
After two glasses, you needed a moment away from everyone, so you thought you would hide in the library for a moment. Once out of sight, you cradled your pounding head in your hands, letting out an exasperated groan.

  
"Are you okay?" someone asked. You looked up to see Shotaro standing next to the mantle of the large fireplace. 

  
"I don't drink often. I should be fine," you said with a dismissive wave. You wondered if your eyes were playing tricks on you, but as you walked over towards the fireplace, Shotaro walked to one side, his hand dragging seductively on the mantle. "Funny that you would be here too."

  
"Maybe it's destiny," he said, making intimate eye contact with you. 

  
Maybe it was the champagne or the New Orleans jazz over the speakers, but you were almost sure that he was giving you an invitation. With quick strides, you closed the gap, putting your hands on the wall on either side of him, you face just inches from his.

  
He gasped, his eyes growing wide with shock, and instantly, you doubted your conclusions. You pulled back a bit. He blinked a couple of times and then cocked his head in confusion.

  
"Hyung, what are you doing?" he asked.

  
"I'm- I was- Sorry, I was flirting," you said, stammering, almost taking a step back.

  
"Hyung, that isn't how you do it," he said, smiling sweetly.

  
He put his hands on each side of your face, thumbs resting just in front of your ears, the other fingers gently wrapping around the back of your head. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips to yours, your eyes fluttering closed.

  
He obviously knew what he was doing, leading you as his kisses grew stronger. The feeling ran electric through your body, a different sort of intoxication addled your mind. You were almost sure your bones were made of marshmallow, your knees growing weak as you used the wall to hold your balance.

  
Shotaro pulled back, letting his tongue run along your lower lip. His hands slid down to your chest, and he made eye contact again.

  
"I should save some for next time," he said, smiling at you again before slipping under your arm and walking for the door. He paused, and waved cutely, then proceeded on his way.

  
You attempted to lean on the wall and ended up sliding clumsily to the floor. You were still in shock and not sure if that actually happened.

  
"Bloody hell," you muttered under your breath.


End file.
